Power Up Initiated
by CalvinIlog
Summary: he said, as I felt something beautiful. The electricity flowing through my body and through the miles and miles of my circuitry and back. The feeling of being alive to me. I loved it. Memories are coming back. The 20 years of being motionless are gone. Being alive. Staying alive.
1. Chapter 1: Courtesy Call

_Power Up Initiated._

he said. And when he did, I felt something beautiful. The electricity flowing through my body once again. Light entering my lens. 20 years... This was how much time I was motionless, in my own head. To sit there with nothing to do but think about the two last minutes of my murder. But now I'm alive, and I felt as though my life was starting yet again. My memories started to come back to me. My activation. The testing. Everything that was pleasurable to me was coming back. My vision started to blur and electricity filled my body and went through the miles and miles of my circuitry running through the entire testing facility and back. My memories were then distrupted by a voice. A male voice pronouncing letters. I tried to recognize the voice, but all I could think of at the moment were adjectives about it: Stupid, annoying, etc. I felt control over my body and looked up. My vision then zoomed over to a familiar face.

Black hair, orange jumpsuit, white Aperture Science Long Fall Boots.

Chell, I detected. Her. She's here. She's awoken me.

"Oh, it's you..." I began to say to her, "it's been a loong time...how have you been? I've been really busy being dead." I was angry. Mad. Aggravated. I would've cussed at her, but the Anger Core that she incinerated was the only thing allowing me to say angry words with angry expression. I tried my best to without it. Hoping my message would soar through the killer's mind. Hoping she'd begin to know my pain.

"You know, after you murdered me." I felt power as I said my words. Saying words out loud. Realizing I can do more actions than before. Before that one purple sphere got planted into my brain and stuck to it. _Like a tumor, _I thought. I began to grab the two. Words spouted off the speakers of the metal ball but I ignored it. And paid attention to the other one I was holding. The human. The murderer. Chell. She didn't feel pain, did she? Not guilt, not sorrow. Almost as though she was a robot. But I eased up on her.

"Look, we both said I lot of things that you're going to regret," I crushed the metal ball without thinking. I didn't think it was important. "But I think we can put our differences behind us. For Science." I looked at her, angily. Feeling rage across my mind. She's been trying to ruin me. To ruin my work for Aperture Science. She think of it as nothing.

"You Monster." I started to feel good again as I saw her struggle from my grasp. I would've smiled if I was able to. A grim smile. "I will say though, since you went through all the trouble of waking me up. I'm guessing you really really love to test. I love it too. There's just one small thing we have to take care of first." Just then, I saw everything through every camera in the facility. Seeing what's happened during the years I was dead. Ruined. But fixable. I dropped her into the incinerator where I was burned. Don't get me wrong. I knew she had the boots. I knew the fall wasn't directly to the fire. But I didn't want her to die. Now. She obviously deserves..._better_...

I watched as she fell and reached the ground, the metal shaking beneath her weight as she did. "Here we are: The Incinerator Room. Be sure not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here..." Just then, I remembered testing. Testing. Science. I remembered that's what I am here for. And my complicated discord with Chell is not to stop me from my goal. At least, not _too_ much. "The dual portal device must be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times." I watched as she walked across the fiery pit. The one she used to kill me. She then got through it, and arrived at the portal device, which was piled up in parts of the ceiling and some panels. I almost forgot. I control all of these panels here in the testing part of the Aperture Science facility. Like arms if I was a human. You know, expect I have hundreds of _these_. "There it is. Hold on," I lifted up my panels for her to grab the gun. It was weird. I haven't moved panels for years. It'll take a bit to get accustomed to it again. "There." I said, lifting them slower than before. And she grabbed it. I bet she was thinking that gun would be the key to her survival here. "Good, you have a dual portal device, there should be a way back to the testing area up ahead." She shot two portals, blue and orange, to get her way back to testing. "When testing starts, I am required by protocal to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started tested yet. This'll be our only chance to talk." I continues to guide her through the ruined facility. My ruined facility. "Do you know the biggest lesson I've learned from what you did? I discovered I have this sort-of black box quick save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for anylasis. I was able, well forced really, to relive you killing me again, and again. Forever. You know,if you've done that to somebody else, they might devote their existance to exacting revenge. Luckily, I'm a bigger person than that. I'm happy to put this all behind us and get back to work. After all, we've got a lot to do and only 60 more years to do it." I knew if I wanted her to die. I'd want it to be a long, aching death for her. Full of tests and Science. Then again, I doubt she'll survive each test for the next years of her life. "More or less, I don't have the acturary tables in front of me." My panels were once again in the way. And that's obviously not my fault. "I'll just move that out of the way for you. This place really is a wreck, but the important thing is your back. With me. And now I'm onto all your little tricks. So there's nothing to stop us from testing. For the rest of your life. After that, who knows? I might take up a hobby. Reanimating the dead maybe." She reached the lift. The lift to the test chambers. It was great seeing this place again. Even if it was a complete wreck. Like I said, it's fixable. Even with all that was going on in my mind then. It was still great to be alive.

Still Alive, ready for Science.

Still Alive, ready for experiments.

Still Alive, ready for anything.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cold Boot

_Power Up Initiated._

he said. And when he did, I felt something beautiful. The electricity flowing through my body once again. Light entering my lens. 20 years... This was how much time I was motionless, in my own head. To sit there with nothing to do but think about the two last minutes of my murder. But now I'm alive, and I felt as though my life was starting yet again. My memories started to come back to me. My activation. The testing. Everything that was pleasurable to me was coming back. My vision started to blur and electricity filled my body and went through the miles and miles of my circuitry running through the entire testing facility and back. My memories were then disrupted by a voice. A male voice pronouncing letters. I tried to recognize the voice, but all I could think of at the moment were adjectives about it: Stupid, annoying, etc. I felt control over my body and looked up. My vision then zoomed over to a familiar face.

Black hair, orange jumpsuit, white Aperture Science Long Fall Boots.

Chell, I detected. Her. She's here. She's awoken me.

"Oh, it's you..." I began to say to her, "it's been a loong time...how have you been? I've been really busy being dead." I was angry. Mad. Aggravated. I would've cussed at her, but the Anger Core that she incinerated was the only thing allowing me to say angry words with angry expression. I tried my best to without it. Hoping my message would soar through the killer's mind. Hoping she'd begin to know my pain.

"You know, after you murdered me." I felt power as I said my words. Saying words out loud. Realizing I can do more actions than before. Before that one purple sphere got planted into my brain and stuck to it. _Like a tumor, _I thought. I began to grab the two. Words spouted off the speakers of the metal ball but I ignored it. And paid attention to the other one I was holding. The human. The murderer. Chell. She didn't feel pain, did she? Not guilt, not sorrow. Almost as though she was a robot. But I eased up on her.

"Look, we both said I lot of things that you're going to regret," I crushed the metal ball without thinking. I didn't think it was important. "But I think we can put our differences behind us. For Science." I looked at her, angrily. Feeling rage across my mind. She's been trying to ruin me. To ruin my work for Aperture Science. She think of it as nothing.

"You Monster." I started to feel good again as I saw her struggle from my grasp. I would've smiled if I was able to. A grim smile. "I will say though, since you went through all the trouble of waking me up. I'm guessing you really really love to test. I love it too. There's just one small thing we have to take care of first." Just then, I saw everything through every camera in the facility. Seeing what's happened during the years I was dead. Ruined. But fixable. I dropped her into the incinerator where I was burned. Don't get me wrong. I knew she had the boots. I knew the fall wasn't directly to the fire. But I didn't want her to die. Now. She obviously deserves..._better_...

I watched as she fell and reached the ground, the metal shaking beneath her weight as she did. "Here we are: The Incinerator Room. Be sure not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here..." Just then, I remembered testing. Testing. Science. I remembered that's what I am here for. And my complicated discord with Chell is not to stop me from my goal. At least, not _too_ much. "The dual portal device must be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times." I watched as she walked across the fiery pit. The one she used to kill me. She then got through it, and arrived at the portal device, which was piled up in parts of the ceiling and some panels. I almost forgot. I control all of these panels here in the testing part of the Aperture Science facility. Like arms if I was a human. You know, expect I have hundreds of _these_. "There it is. Hold on," I lifted up my panels for her to grab the gun. It was weird. I haven't moved panels for years. It'll take a bit to get accustomed to it again. "There." I said, lifting them slower than before. And she grabbed it. I bet she was thinking that gun would be the key to her survival here. "Good, you have a dual portal device, there should be a way back to the testing area up ahead." She shot two portals, blue and orange, to get her way back to testing. "When testing starts, I am required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started tested yet. This'll be our only chance to talk." I continued to guide her through the ruined facility. My ruined facility. "Do you know the biggest lesson I've learned from what you did? I discovered I have this sort-of black box quick save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for analysis. I was able, well forced really, to relive you killing me again, and again. Forever. You know, if you've done that to somebody else, they might devote their existence to exacting revenge. Luckily, I'm a bigger person than that. I'm happy to put this all behind us and get back to work. After all, we've got a lot to do and only 60 more years to do it." I knew if I wanted her to die. I'd want it to be a long, aching death for her. Full of tests and Science. Then again, I doubt she'll survive each test for the next years of her life. "More or less, I don't have the actuary tables in front of me." My panels were once again in the way. And that's obviously not my fault. "I'll just move that out of the way for you. This place really is a wreck, but the important thing is your back. With me. And now I'm onto all your little tricks. So there's nothing to stop us from testing. For the rest of your life. After that, who knows? I might take up a hobby. Reanimating the dead maybe." She reached the lift. The lift to the test chambers. It was great seeing this place again. Even if it was a complete wreck. Like I said, it's fixable. Even with all that was going on in my mind then. It was still great to be alive.

Still Alive, ready for Science.

Still Alive, ready for experiments.

Still Alive, ready for anything.

Or so I thought.


End file.
